the runnaway princes
by destiny's fairy
Summary: princes peach is sick of being the cute, busy princes.rnso what would happen if she falls in love for, an ordinary man?rn(i know my summary's bad)rnplz read and reviewrnraternCHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything from this fic except the story itself and made up characters.

Hayah! This is ma first fic! WIIIIIIIII! So pleas don't be so rude! Ahh!

You think my story sucks! Eh what? Oh you didn't read it yet hmmhmm ok then…

go ahead and tell me what youthink of the story so far:)

* * *

It was a nice day in mushroom kingdom; the sun is shining on the brightest,

it was Saturday and almost nobody had any problems or worries.

Like I said, almost, everybody.

East kingdom there was a huge castle. The 'home' of mushrooms last link of the royal family, princes peach.

"Princes! Wait!" a small old toad with light brown polka dots, glasses and a huge beard tried as fast as he could to run over to the princes.

"Hello, toadsward." The princes said with a friendly voice.

"Hhmpf, hmpf, hello, could you try to walk a little slower, I'm not as tall as you, you know."

"Hehe, I'll try to keep that in mind, toadsward, and eh, what do you want to tell me?"

The old toad stood up and stood on the proudest he could stand.

"Ahum, tomorow you're going to a royal party of princes daisy."

A few seconds of silence…

"WHAT!. Not again! I don't wanna go to that stupid stile-stif orgy!"

Peach was so angry she dropped all of the papers she was holding on the ground.

"Princes, take that back right now!" toadsward said angry.

The mostly good tempered young woman was tired of being the stupid royal princes and all.

"I'm sorry Toadsward, I just don't want to go to those boring 'parties'."

Princes P. said while picking up the dropped papers.

Toadsward looked concerned at the princes, she wasn't one of the hardest people to work with, but sometimes she's just so annoying.

"But you're the princes." Toads said.

"Well, maybe I don't wanna be princes anymore, and I have to go now, this land doesn't rule itself you know."

Although she knew it sounded pretty mean and btchy, she know where she stood, she just wanted to be a regular woman.

the next morning

Princes Peach got out of bed and grabbed some clothes, got dressed and putted on some make-up.

But she didn't looked like herself, she was wearing a little to big yellow t-shirt, a regular jeans, a pair of basket shoes, a pink cap ,she replaced her ear knobs (sort of earrings) with beautiful gold earrings with star hangers and her hair sat in a cute ponytail.

* * *

Her sleeping room was on the first floor so she just could escape through the window, so she grabbed some money and got out of the castle.

so watcha think? Mi englis isant mutsh soups .

so pleas don't mention little grammar mistakes, cause I'm from Belgium, so I don't speak English, … … …

smacks with a big pan on my head- BANG! Auch! That's gonna hurt in the morning…


	2. BUSTED!

HEEEEEEEEYA! Here is the second chapiiiii!

Ahum, this fic's grammar is gone be better, I swear.

/from peach's point of view/

So, peach just got out of her room and ran over to castle gate.

(Not a very good idea)

There where 2 purple toads guarding the place.

/Daim how am I supposed to get out of here…/

Then she watched at the wall and then to the toads, and with an evil grin on her face she ran as fast as she could towards the bushes that stand against the wall.

/Ok coast clear…. /

She grabbed the climbing plants and you can already guess, she climbed over the wall.

"FREEDOM!" she yelled and before she knew it she was lying in the bushes on the other side of the wall.

"What was that?" one of the toads asked.

"Let's go check out!" the other one said.

/Auw! I'm in pain, I hate walls… and I'm free/

She jumped out of the bushes and tripped over a rock and fell, again…

" Ayu ok ma'm?" a little girl toad asked at the fallen, hurt and bruised princes.

"Yeah, I'm ok alright, I just tripped, stupid rocks." She mumbled, but she notist her hair was loose and her cap was gone.

"Hey! Have you've seeing a pink cap?" she asked, forgetting that she was a toad, ya know one who lives in tha castle…

blink blink "YOU PEACH!" the little girl yelled.

/Game over, princes1 peach 0, BUSTED/

At the next moment she saw her cap and putted her hair underneath it.

"TIDIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she yelled, meaning one of the guarding toads.

So peach putted her hand on the girls mouth making her stop yelling.

"Shut up! No one may find me here…!"

"What's wrong here!" one of the purple toads asked.

"Peach, peach!" the girl said while pointing at the princes.

/Ok, now I'm dead/

"Eh, I think that she was meaning that I've had to give her a peach, " smile

The toads looked confused, but believed her.

"Toothy, how many times do I have to say, that if you want something you don't have to ask strangers?" Peach sighted in relief and got of the ground.

"But, daddy…" "No excuses, just don't talk to strangers!"

The adult toad looked angry, but the other one just stood there, watching it.

"Sorry for troubling you, this little toad has much to learn."

"No problem, I was the same at here age, so don't punish her to bad."

"You heard her, toothy, so now say sorry."

/phew that was hard, good for her she haves a merciful father/

"I'm sorry lady."

"excuses excepted." Peach said, and with that she was gone, towards her way to freedom.

so, wacha think?

Better grammar than the last chapter eh?

Lollypop: it sucks…

Me: shut up.

Lollypop: it sucks…

Me: beats with a pan the hell out of lollypop

Auch that's gonna hurt in the morning!

Plz: review!


	3. busted

HEEEEEEEEYA! Here is the second chapiiiii!

Ahum, this fic's grammar is gone be better, I swear.

/from peach's point of view/

* * *

So, peach just got out of her room and ran over to castle gate.

(Not a very good idea)

There where 2 purple toads guarding the place.

/Daim how am I supposed to get out of here…/

Then she watched at the wall and then to the toads, and with an evil grin on her face she ran as fast as she could towards the bushes that stand against the wall.

/Ok coast clear…. /

She grabbed the climbing plants and you can already guess, she climbed over the wall.

"FREEDOM!" she yelled and before she knew it she was lying in the bushes on the other side of the wall.

"What was that?" one of the toads asked.

"Let's go check out!" the other one said.

/Auw! I'm in pain, I hate walls… and I'm free/

She jumped out of the bushes and tripped over a rock and fell, again…

" Ayu ok ma'm?" a little girl toad asked at the fallen, hurt and bruised princes.

"Yeah, I'm ok alright, I just tripped, stupid rocks." She mumbled, but she notist her hair was loose and her cap was gone.

"Hey! Have you've seeing a pink cap?" she asked, forgetting that she was a toad, ya know one who lives in tha castle…

blink blink "YOU PEACH!" the little girl yelled.

/Game over, princes1 peach 0, BUSTED/

At the next moment she saw her cap and putted her hair underneath it.

"TIDIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she yelled, meaning one of the guarding toads.

So peach putted her hand on the girls mouth making her stop yelling.

"Shut up! No one may find me here…!"

"What's wrong here!" one of the purple toads asked.

"Peach, peach!" the girl said while pointing at the princes.

/Ok, now I'm dead/

"Eh, I think that she was meaning that I've had to give her a peach, " smile

The toads looked confused, but believed her.

"Toothy, how many times do I have to say, that if you want something you don't have to ask strangers?" Peach sighted in relief and got of the ground.

"But, daddy…" "No excuses, just don't talk to strangers!"

The adult toad looked angry, but the other one just stood there, watching it.

"Sorry for troubling you, this little toad has much to learn."

"No problem, I was the same at here age, so don't punish her to bad."

"You heard her, toothy, so now say sorry."

/phew that was hard, good for her she haves a merciful father/

"I'm sorry lady."

"excuses excepted." Peach said, and with that she was gone, towards her way to freedom.

* * *

so, wacha think?

Better grammar than the last chapter eh?

Lollypop: it sucks…

Me: shut up.

Lollypop: it sucks…

Me: beats with a pan the hell out of lollypop

Auch that's gonna hurt in the morning!

Plz: review!


End file.
